the life of an outcast
by soul128
Summary: everyone has felt like an outcast once in there life so read and tell me what you think. it updates will be random sorry about that but i will update as soon as passible


Well this is a story where they are not ninja but just students in school but Naruto is still an orphan and doesn't have any friends. But is not hated just no know takes time to talk to him you know the person that no one really want to talk to but no one really know why they don't want to talk to that person. I not sure what the couples will be. O and he has his own place that was his dad and moms life insurances paid for and pays the bills till he graduate high school. If you read some of my stories you know I normal put myself In the place of Naruto because it is easier to write when you say I instead of Naruto all the time plus it gets annoying

The life of an outcast

Chapter 1: the first day of high school

It was my first day of high school and I decided to go ahead and leave early today and get there befor all the kids get there. I had put my jacket that was black now instead of orange because I didn't want everyone looking at me. As I slide my arm in the sleeves I realized that it was almost time for me to leave so I ate a quick breakfast and then headed out the door and to school. I made it their befor all the other kids and got in the class room and waited for class to start. I sat in the seat beside the window in the back of the room. Then after 5 mins all the kids came into the class room saying hello to all their friends and what not. I still looked out the window not paying attention to anyone when suddenly I felt something hit me. It was a pencil from a kid with a spiky hair and red marks on his face who had a dog in his jacket. His name was kiba and his dogs name was akamaru. He looked at me and said.

Kiba "hey kid do you even talk?"

I just looked at him and then looked back out the window. Then a girl walked in with a dark blue hair and walked up to kiba. I think her name is hinata and she said to kiba.

Hinata "kiba are you being mean to Naruto again?"

Kiba "no I would never do that to this weirdo I mean my friend."

Hinata "kiba! I swear I don't know why I am even friends with you."

Kiba "because your secretly in love with me."

Hinata "you wish I was in love with you. And don't kid yourself I am not in love with you."

Then kiba walked away laughing with his other friends and hinata looked at me and asked.

Hinata "he is not giving you too much trouble is he?"

Me "no."

Hinata "well I am sorry that he is being a jerk to you."

Me "it is ok."

Hinata "well my name is hinata hyuuga."

Me "mine is Naruto uzuamaki."

She then looked at me with a smile and I started to turn a light shade of pink. She smiles even more then the teacher walks in and says

Teacher "hello class my name is iruka sensei I am your teacher. You may have a seat where you like but after that it becomes your permanent seat do you understand?"

Everyone has a seat near their friends except hinata she sat in the seat next to me. Then iruka said.

Iruka "now that I have your seat in a chart we are going to take a pop quiz to see what you know already. If anyone gets an A on this they don't have to do homework for two days."

Then he passed out the test and said "begin."

I quickly answered all the questions and turned my paper over within the first five minutes of him handing them out. Then after 20 minutes he collects the entire test and calls everyone down to his desk one-by-one. When he said my name I got up and walked down to his desk hear people whisper.

People "I bet he failed the test. There is no way he past that test. I bet he didn't even get one question right."

Then when I finally made it to iruka desk he asked me "Naruto do you mind if I tell everyone your grade?"

Me "please don't tell everyone."

Iruka "but you made a perfect score. That is something to be proud of and you should share that with people."

Me "no thank you sensei I rather not."

The iruka handed me the paper and it had on the test a 100 and under that it said "two days homework pass".

I walked back to my desk with the paper held to me to make sure no one seen what the grade was. Then after hinata got her paper iruka stood up and said.

Iruka "now that everyone has their test back I can say this only one person mad an A on the test and that one person made a perfect score."

People "who was that person?"

Iruka "they wish not to be named. With that in mind you will have to read chapter 1 tonight and down 1-15 tonight as homework."

Then he went to teaching and lecturing. Then after the class ended it was lunch and I brought my own lunch and walked a local tree and climbed up to about 15 feet in the air and ate my lunch with no one knowing where I was. Then I after I finished I climbed down and walked back to the class room and sat at my seat waiting for class to start when a certain girl walked in with a couple of her friend and she smiled at me when she told her friends.

Hinata "hey I am going to invite Naruto to eat with us."

Kiba "no don't do that."

Shino "why?"

Kiba "because he is weird."

Shino "so what it alright to be weird."

Kiba "well yea but he is just different from everyone."

Shino "o ok well it is hinata chose."

Hinata "and I am going to ask him if he want to eat with us and kiba you are going to be nice to him."

Hinata walked up to me and asked "hey Naruto do you want to eat lunch with me Shino and kiba?"

Me "I have already ate."

Hinata "well do you want us to hang out here with you?"

Me "I am fine."

Hinata "well ok but how about tomorrow can you join us tomorrow?"

Me "well kiba doesn't like me and it would cause more problems if I did eat with you."

Hinata "no it is fine he doesn't mind."

Me "well I guess I can."

Hinata "ok thank I will see you in class."

Then she looked down to see my paper in my backpack and reached down and grabbed it. I looked over at her and said "give that back!"

She looked at me and said "you're the one who made a perfect score on the test."

Me "please keep it down. I don't want everyone knowing."

Hinata "ok I will but you are really smart why don't you want people to know that?"

Me "I just don't."

Then I grabbed the paper and put it in my backpack and then laid my head down as she walked to her friends and said "he is going to eat lunch with us tomorrow because he has already eaten lunch today."

Then class started and iruka said "now you may start your homework and for the one who made the perfect score you don't have to do this assignment."

Then I started to do the assignment and finished the assignment within 10 minutes and turned the assignment to iruka sensei.

Iruka "Naruto you didn't have to do this assignment."

Me "I know."

Iruka "well I will count it as extra credit."

Me "thank you."

Then I walked back to my seat and I heard hinata humming a song that I knew very well it was by a band names three days grace and the song was called chalk outline. Then I looked at her and that she had already finished her homework as well.

Me "hinata are you done."

Hinata "o yea."

Me "why don't you turn it in?"

Hinata "well I want to wait for a few more people to get done."

Me "hey what was your score on the test?"

Hinata "o I made a 92."

Me "o well you finished really fast."

Hinata "yea I just didn't want to spend all my time on this work."

Me "o ok."

Hinata "so Naruto do you like music?"

Me "yea I like that song you were humming chalk outline right?"

Hinata "yea that is right so you like those kinda bands?"

Me "well yea."

Hinata "that nice because I do to. So would you like to hang out later on today?"

Me "umm…"

Kiba over heard and walked over to us.

Kiba "hey what are you do you think you are doing?"

Hinata "back off kiba I can hang out with who I want."

Kiba "yea anyone but him."

Hinata "you can't stop me from hanging out with him."

Kiba "Naruto your going to pay for this."

Kiba then walks away.

Me "well I guess we can if you want?"

Hinata "good I will meet you at the ramen shop at 7 tonight ok?"

Me "ok."

Then after those few last words the bell rand that dismissed school and I walked home and got ready to hang out with hinata then was on my way to the ramen shop. I was walking down the road with the ramen shop in it when these kids jumped out of an alley and started to beat me till a the man who owns the ramen shop came outside to see what that noise was and seen 4 kids beating one kid up.

He then ran at them with a knife in his hand and yelled "get away from him now."

They ran off and then he help me to his shop and sat me down beside is daughter Ayami. She looked at the me as I was cover in blood and said "dad what do we do?"

Teuchi "Well we take him to the doctor."

Me "no I am fine can I use your bath room to clean up?"

Teuchi "are you sure?"

Me "yea may I use your bath room tho?"

Teuchi "yea it is right there."

I walked in to the bath room and washed off the dirt and blood from my face and somehow the managed to get it off my jacket befor hinata got here. I walked out of the bath room and seen hinata with a look of shock on her face then I looked at Teuchi who by my guess had told her what had happen.

Me "hello."

Hinata "are you ok? We need to get you to a doctor."

Me "I am fine let's just hang out."

Hinata "I am at least taking you to see my father who will see if you have any injuries that are that bad."

Me "I am fine let's just eat some ramen."

Hinata "ok but after words I am taking you to him."

Me "Teuchi may I order two bowl of ramen?"

Teuchi "yea coming up what kind?"

Hinata "I would like a beef ramen."

Me "2 beef ramen please."

Then after a few mins he handed me and hinata 2 bowls of ramen and said.

Teuchi "these are on the house kay."

Me "no you have done enough for me as it is how much do I own you?"

Teuchi "don't worry about it."

Me "here is 20 dollars. That should cover it."

Teuchi smiled and said "you are just like your father. He never let anyone give him anything for free either."

Then hinata looked at me and said "so Naruto wat kind music do you like?"

Me "well I like a lot of rock."

Hinata "o hey I brought this to see if you like any of these songs."

Then she pulled out a small iPod and started to play a few songs with the ear buds in. the first song was of course chalk outline by three days grace, the 2 one was scars by papa roach, the 3 one was this is war by thirty seconds to mars, the 4 one was welcome to my life by simple plan, the 5 and final one was perfect by simple plan. Then I looked at her and said.

Me "thank you for wanting to hang out and I have a question."

Hinata "let me guess what was the deal with kiba earlier."

Me "yea."  
hinata "well he is an ex of mine."

Me "o that would explain why he doesn't want you talking to someone like me."

Hinata "what do you mean someone like you?"

Me "well I lack of a better word an outcast."

Hinata then looked at me and said "trust me your not an outcast. And besides your fun to hang out with. Hey do you want to hang out again?"

Me "ok sure but hey it is getting late so I am going to walk you home then I am heading back to my house if that is ok with you?"

Hinata "yea that would be fine."

We stood up and I then said "thank you Teuchi and Ayami."

They smiled at me and ayami said "come back any time."

I walked hinata to her house and then hinata looked at me and said.

Hinata "thanks for hanging out with me."

Me "no thank you."

Then she smiled and gave me a hug and I turned red for a second till she bumped in to my arm and I then pulled away from the hug.

Hinata "o I am sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Me "no it is fine I just got a little pain."

Hinata "now will you let my dad look at your injuries?"

Me "no I am fine."

As I tried to walk away she grabbed my arm and I fell to my knees in pain and let out a scream. The second she let go I took off running away. she then went inside. I ran for about 10 mins and made it back to the ramen shop and looked to see that Ayami was still inside cleaning up so I walked in. she looked at me and said.

Ayami "hey the guy from earlier what are you doing back?"

Me "o I was wondering if I could buy some ramen to go?"

Ayami "well my dad has gone to bed but I know how to cook noodles stir-fry and I can make that for you if that is ok?"

Me "yea that would be fine."

Ayami "well you know my name so wat is your name?"

Me "Naruto uzuamaki."

Ayami "how old are you?"

Me "well I am 13. How old are you?"

She smiled and said "13."

Me "how come I haven't see you at school?"

Ayami "well I work here full time because I want to one day run this store I can make ramen but it is not that good."

Me "o well thank you again for letting me use your restroom to clean the blood and dirt off me."

Ayami "o that is no problem but why where those kids beating you up?"

Me "well I don't know but I think it is because that girl hinata ex-boyfriend doesn't like me."

Ayami "so are you and here dating?"

Me "no. she is cool and she is my friend."

Ayami "well you should come around here more often."

Me "why?"

Ayami "well I like talking to you and plus your kinda cute."

I started to blush and started to stutter as I tried to say thank you.

Ayami said as she laughed "yea you're cute and you're welcome. Well I am almost done with your noodles do you want some for school tomorrow."

Me "yes please and thank you."

Ayami "ok well I will make some for you. Now that will be 5 dollars."

I reached my hand in to my pocket and then pulled out a 10 and said.

Me "I only have a ten."

Ayami "well I can't get in the cash register so I guess you will have to pay me some other way."

I gulp as I asked "what do you mean?"

She then lend over the counter and kissed me on the cheek.

Ayami "now we are even."

I just turned a bright shade of red and tried to say something.

Ayami "hey if you need a part time job I can see if my dad can hire you."

Me "well thank you I can always use work."

Ayami "yea and plus I can see you more often."

I turned red again and then she smiled as she handed me my food. I walked home and took my jacket off slowly because of the bit marks I had on my arm are not from the kids but from myself. The bit marks where open but not bleeding. I then put my jacket under some water befor I put in the washer to get the blood out of it. The water turned red as It spiraled down the drain and I then through my jacket in the washer along with the rest of my cloths. I got in a hot shower and washed the rest of the dirt and blood off of my body. I got out and took gauze and wrapped my arms in them then wrapped ace bandages around the gauze. To keep them hidden from people. Then I laid out my clothes for tomorrow.

Chapter 2: a new day

I woke up and took my shower and got ready for school as normal then started toward the school when I bumped into someone. It was hinata who was on here way to find me.

Hinata "hey what happened last night?"

Me "it is nothing."

Hinata "no it was something so tell me why did you scream when I grabbed your arm?"

Me "don't worry about it."

Hinata then grabbed my jacket sleeve and raised it up to see the bandages on my arms.

Hinata "are you ok is this from those guys?"

I looked away from her as I said "no."

Hinata "then how did this happen?"

It took hinata a second to figure out that I did it myself. She looked at the bandages for a minute then said "Naruto you can talk to me about anything."

Me "ok."

Hinata "I mean that if you ever need to talk to me then I am here for you."

We walked to school in silence and then I sat in my seat. I was silent through the whole day till lunch when hinata walk up to me befor I had went to eat lunch.

Hinata "Naruto you ready to go eat lunch with us?"

Me "o yea I forgot about that sure."

Kiba "wow man you look like you got in to a fight." He said with a small laugh

Hinata then looked at kiba and then looked at me. she turned to kiba and said "kiba you didn't have anything to do with that did you?"

Kiba "me no I would never do something like that."

Hinata "this is not a time to joke answer the question."

Kiba "what did you expect me to do just watch you get all buddy-buddy with this outcast."

Then hinata took her fist and hit kiba in the mouth and said "Naruto is my friend and if you do anything like that again I will hurt you."

Kiba then jumped back with his fist ready to hit hinata and I jumped up and grabbed him and slammed him to the ground by his throat.

Shino laughed and said "kiba don't you know not to dare hit a girl."

Kiba got off the ground and looked around and then said "sorry I didn't mean to do that."

Hinata looked at him then said "kiba you need to stop being so over protective."

Kiba "ok but can we still be friends?"

Hinata "yea just don't try and do anything to Naruto he is my friend."

I just looked at him then grabbed my lunch and walked with them to where they normal eat. I ate in silence as they talked and laughed.

Then class started again and I just handed iruka my test that said I didn't have to do the homework and he said "ok Naruto you may leave if you want."

I walked to my seat and said to hinata "I think I know someone who likes me."

Then I explained what had happened at the ramen shop and hinata was supportive the whole time. Then after the bell rang me and hinata walked to the ramen shop and I seen ayami and said "hey."

Ayami "o hey Naruto my dad said that he can't hire you because you're to young."

Me "o that is ok."

Hinata "hey."

Ayami "hey ."

Me "so can we get some ramen?"

Ayami "well when my dad gets back in a hour yea but not till then."

Me "ok well hey do you want to go out with me?"

Ayami "Naruto I like you but I can't date anyone sorry. but we can still be friends."

Me "ok I would like that."

Hinata hey Naruto want to hang out at your house till Teuchi gets back?"

Me "umm sure."

We headed to my house and hinata looked at me and said "Naruto I am sorry."

Me "for wat?"

Hinata "well you know I sorry she can't date you."

Me "it is alright."

Hinata "well Naruto is this your house?"

Me "yea."

I unlocked the door and walked hinata throughout the house and showed her everything then she sat in the living room as I stood against the wall.

hinata "so Naruto have you ever had anyone over here?"

Me "no."

Hinata "well I am honored to be the first one you have over here. But now I have to ask you something."

Me "what is it?"

Hinata "can you show me what is under the bandages?"

I stood there for a moment then asked "why do you want to see?"

Hinata "because I care."

Me "what do you mean you care?"

Hinata "Naruto I care what happens to you and I want to see please show me."

I walked over to her and slowly took my jacket off and then unwrapped the bandages and the gauze. Revealing a series of deep bit marks. She looked at them and then a tear fell from here eye and landed on my wound. I looked at her and asked "what is wrong?"

Hinata "you are such a fool Naruto!"

Me "what did I do?"

Hinata "Naruto I like you!"

I sat there in shock and then she looked up as she whipped the tears from her face and said.

Hinata "Naruto I know you probably don't want to date me but please don't do this to yourself."

I snapped back to reality and said "hinata I never knew you felt this way. I sorry but I can't just stop doing this it is something that I can't control."

Hinata "ok I understand. Well I guess I should leave now."

As she stood up and walked to the door I grabbed her hand befor she left my house and I asked "do you really want to be with me?"

Hinata said without looking at me "yes more that you know."

Me "hinata you're from a different social class."

She looked at me and then said "I don't care. The heart wants what it wants."

Me "ok then hinata will you go out with me?"

Hinata smiled and jumped on my and made both of us fall to the ground. She smiled as she said "yes." And then she looked me in the eyes and kissed me on the lips softly. Her lips tasted like candy and I was enjoying it till my arms started to bleed and I tensed up in pain. She got off me and helped me to the bath room and help me doctor my wounds. When they stopped bleeding she asked me.

Hinata "so Naruto can you try and stop for me?"

Me "ok I will try stop for you."

Then she smiled again and kissed me again.

Me "hinata you know you're my first real kiss?"

Hinata turned red but then looked away and said "yea I glad I am your first."

I knew I was not hers. I then looked down and said "hinata I sorry."

Hinata "why?"

Me "for being like this."

Hinata "well I like you and you can't pick and chose what you like in people you either like them or not and Naruto I like you."

Me "well hinata do you want to tell people we are dating?"

Hinata "well I really like you but I don't think I want my father to find out just yet he is really over protective."

Me "ok well I understand but are we going to be able to talk to each other in school?"

Hinata "of course we just can't let people see us do this."

Then she lend in and kiss my check lightly and I turn a deep shade of pink. She smiled at that and said.

Hinata "let's go get some ramen."

Me "ok."

We then walk to Teuchi and ayami and order our ramen but this is wat was different this time.

Hinata "hey Teuchi instead of giving it to us in two bowl can you make it one bowl?"

Teuchi "well sure."

Ayami "so you two are a item now right?"

Hinata and I both turned red and she tried to say something that would make it seem like we were not.

Ayami "don't worry me and my dad won't tell. My dad's had the same relationship with my mom when they were younger."

Hinata smiled and I looked up to see Teuchi smiling at me. then he said.

Teuchi "Naruto just remember this no matter what the challenge you can overcome it if it is for the people you hold dear."

Me "thank you Teuchi and her is 20 dollars."

Teuchi "no Naruto this time it is free and I will not take your money."

I smiled and then said "ok Teuchi. So hinata are you ready to eat?"

Hinata "yea I am starving. But Naruto do you mind sharing a bowl with me?"

I turned red and tried to hide the fact that I was blushing when I said "no I don't mind I kinda enjoy it."

She smiled at the statement and grabbed a pair of chop stick and started to eat I joined her. I ate slowly as she ate the noodle faster than I thought possible. She finally slowed down when she realized she had slurped a noodle all the way to my face and was less than an inch from mine. She then turned red and jumped back down as she bite the noodle in half to ensure she still got to eat the noodle. I then turned red and looked down as I fiddle with my finger push them together and a part.

Me "sorry."

She smiled and said "it is fine I don't mind."

I turned red and looked down as I then said "well umm I think we should get you home because it is getting dark."

I then walked hinata home and then when I got her home I walked back to my house but stopped at the ramen shop.

Me "hey ayami how much for two bowl of some of you noodles and meat cooked?"

Ayami "o well since you come here a lot I will make you a deal. I will make you noodle and meat for free if you help me clean up for the night deal?"

Me "sure."

Then I help her clean and then she made me the two bowls to go. I then told her as I walked home.

Me "thank you."

I got to my house and put away the two bowls. Then took a shower and went to bed. I woke up then got ready for school and walked two school early. O got thee and watched out the window when suddenly I felt some one hand on my shoulder.

It was hinata already here and then she looked to cheek and see if anyone was around. Then suddenly she kissed me on the cheek and said.

Hinata "good morning."

I said as I turned red "good morning. I got ayami to make us some lunch. Here is your bowl."

She smiled as I prosecuted the bowl to her and said "thank you Naruto."

I then said "hey I don't think I am going to eat lunch with you and your friends today."

Hinata "why?"

Me "well I don't think they like me and it feels weird. I am sorry."

Hinata "well if it is just them that is making you feel weird then me and you can eat alone."

Me "I don't want you to not hang out with your friend because of me."

Hinata "well it is ok I want to hang out with you."

Then I looked down and said "but It would look weird if you suddenly want to hang out with me."

Then kiba and Shino came inside the class room along with a few other kids.

Kiba "hey hinata what are you doing here so early?"

Hinata looked at kiba and then looked at me and said "I just talking with Naruto."

Kiba "why?"

Hinata "because I like talking to Naruto and besides it is none of your business."

Kiba "ok calm down I was just asking."

Shino "like she said it is not your business."

I just looked down at the desk and listen to hinata and kiba argue along with shino saying something that helps hinata every few seconds. Then the other class members came in as well as the teacher. Class went faster than normal me and hinata talked throughout class tho and when lunch came I stood up and walked out the room and to the tree I ate my first lunch in. I climbed up in the tree and then began to get out my lunch. Then hinata climbed up the tree and said.

Hinata "hey Naruto I thought you were going to get lunch with me?"

Me "well you look like you were business so I just went ahead and left."

Hinata "well that is not nice but hey we have to talk."

Me "what about?"

Hinata "well I was think maybe we can hang out after school today."

Me "ok."

Then we ate our lunch and then climbed down then but was meet at the bottom by a mad kiba.

Kiba "so you ditch us for this clone."

Hinata "look I understand you are jealous but seriously you need to lay off I am not dating you."

Kiba "so you not dating him either!"

Hinata "yes I am!" she then covered her mouth because she realized what she said.

Kiba "w-what?!"

He suddenly ran off and hinata followed and I followed her to a room where I seen her talking to kiba. Kiba then smiled I was not near enough to hear what she told him but then I walked away and was meet by shino at the my seat in the class room.

Shino "hello Naruto."

Me "hello shino."

Shino "so how are you?"

Me "good but I think I am going to go to sleep."

Then hinata and kiba walked in laughing and smiling then hinata walked over to me and said.

Hinata "hey Naruto I talked to kiba and he promised he won't tell."

Me "ok."

Hinata "well I was think that maybe we can tell our friends."

Me "you can tell your friends if you wish."

Then I put my head down and went to sleep for about 10 mins when the teacher said.

Iruka "now class this is karma and she is new to school."

I looked up to see a red hair girl with pale skin but for her age she had a curve body. And then iruka look up to me and said.

Iruka "Naruto will you give karma a tour through the village?"

Me "umm sure."

Karma walked back there and sat on the floor next to me because there were no more seats. Then iruka said.

Iruka "well go and show her the village!"

I then stood up as karma did with me. I walked her out the class and throughout the village showing her.

Me "this is the ramen shop and that is the village's study."

Karma "so do you know where I can rent a small house?"

Me "well I am not sure but if you can't find a place you can stay with me."

Karma "really?"

Me "sure. But how many other people are going to be coming with you?"

Karma "no one else. I lost my parents when I was young and never had brothers or sisters."

Me "I live alone as well and lost my parents when I was little as well."

Karma "ok so I have a suitcase at the academy and I think I have an idea where everything is so we can go back now any ways."

Me "ok."

Then I walked her back to the academy and then walked in to see no one was here except iruka sensei.

Me "where is everyone?"

Iruka "they went home I said that class was dismissed early."

Me "do you know where hinata went?"

Iruka "well she left with kiba and shino after I said they may leave."

Me "thank you sensei."

I then walked out with karma carrying her suitcase and walked home. Then when we made it to the house I opened the door and said.

Me "it is not much to look at."

Karma "it looks amazing."

Me "thank you and you can make yourself at home because I not sure on how we are going to sleep yet. I think I will sleep on the floor and let you have the bed."

Karma "no Naruto you are nice enough to share your house with me. you take the bed I can sleep on the floor."

Me "we will figure it out later on tonight kay. But right now I am going to go and try and find hinata."

Karma "who is that?"

Me "well me and her are dating but we can only tell our friends so please don't tell anyone."

Karma "I won't and I will help you find her."

Then we went out looking for her around the village. Then I found her with kiba eating dinner and then I just walked away. hinata didn't notice me nor did hinata. But she notice me when I was walking away and she ran out and said.

Hinata "Naruto come in and join us."

Me "I think I will go home."

Hinata "come on please."

She then grabbed my hand and pulled me in there and I also grabbed karma hand. Then we all sat down inside and kiba stared at me and then I said.

Me "I will be back I have to go to the bathroom."

Kiba "yea me to."

Hinata "just hurry back."

Then when I enter the restroom kiba followed me and said when he entered.

Kiba "man why did you even come here?"

I looked at him and said "you may not like me dating her but you are going to have to get over it."

Kiba then tried to punch me but I dodged his attach and hit him in the stomach. He then fell to his knees and said as he gained his breath back.

Kiba "I thought you couldn't fight?"

Me "just because I don't tend to fight doesn't mean I can't."

Then I walked out of the restroom to see hinata and karma smiling and laughing.

Hinata "o hey Naruto karma told me how nice you are being and letting her stay with you."

Me "yea she need a place and I live alone so I figured it would be better than living with a creep."

Hinata and karma giggled and then kiba walked out of the restroom and looked at me then said.

Kiba "Naruto we should have a sparring match."

Hinata "kiba what is wrong with you? Why would you ask Naruto that while we are eating?"

Me "ok let us go outside."

Then me and him walked outside into the street and took our fighting stances. Kiba lunched at me with his fist balled up ready to hit me but was tripped when he got close enough to me to trip him. When he got back up he swung his fist rapidly at me. I dodged his attach with easy then took my right hand and hit him once in the noise. He fell to the ground as the blood started to fall as well. Then hinata stepped in between us and said.

Hinata "that is enough you guys."

Karma "you can't beat him kiba."

Kiba was enrage and then said "you talk a lot to be a girl."

Karma "ok let's spar."

Then kiba laughed and then he ran at her but was stopped by her fist in the same spot as me hit. And kiba hit the ground again and then got up and walked away. hinata laugh and said.

Hinata "kiba what is wrong you just got beat up by a boy and then by a girl. Come on let us just put it behind us."

Then he walked back and we all walk to the park and talked and laughed. Then after about 20 minutes we had to go home and I walked hinata home and she kissed me on the cheek and then meet karma at the ramen shop and said.

Me "hey you ready to go to home?"

Karma "yea."

Then I walked her home and when we got there karma grabbed her bag and pulled out a sleeping bag. I looked at her then said.

Me "you can have the bed ok."

Karma then looked at me then climbed in the bed and went to sleep faster than a cat in the middle of a warm summer day. I went to sleep as fast as she did.

**The next week was the same as this day just without the sparing and fighting**

It was the second week of school and it was lunch time when I seen hinata walk up to kiba and they started to talk when kiba suddenly kissed her on the mouth. I walk up to him as she pushed him away and hit him in the face hard enough to break his noise it I would have hit his noise. I hit his cheek and he then fell to the ground and was holding his face.

Hinata "Naruto calm down."

Me "why should I?"

Hinata "because that was not wat it looked like."

Me "so what your telling me is that I didn't just see you and kiba kiss!?"

Kiba "o you seen it and if you stick around you will see more." He laugh after saying that.

I then kicked him in the ribs and heard a cracking noise when suddenly someone came out of nowhere and stopped me from hitting kiba again. It was karma she had caught my fist and was looking at me with her red eyes. She then said.

Karma "Naruto you don't have to do this to him."

Me "yes I do!"

Then I easily push by her and hit kiba once more in the face. And iruka sensei came in and pulled with the help of karma and shino as hinata just stood there with kiba. Then iruka asked me what had happened and I told him everything. Shino and karma understood why I did it.

Iruka "Naruto you're a great student and you normal are the best behaved along with shino and karma. Now Naruto kiba had to go to the nurse and she said he has some broken ribs."

Me "serves him right."

Shino "Naruto you don't need to do this anymore."

Karma "yea Naruto."

Me "well I am sorry but I don't think it was ok for him to do that."

Then I stood up and walked out and passed hinata on my way out of the room and was met with her hand to my face. She slapped me and said.

Hinata "Naruto why did you do that?"

I just walked away and then walked to the hokaga monument. I sat up there for a few hour befor hinata found me.

Hinata "Naruto what are you doing all the way up here?"

Me "it doesn't matter."

Hinata "well it matters to me."

Me "yea sure does you showed me that when you just stood there with kiba kissing you and then you proved it to me when you slapped me."

Hinata "I am sorry Naruto I just over reacted to see you hurt kiba."

Me "well it is clear that you don't want me."

Hinata "no Naruto that is wat I came to talk to you about. I want you and not kiba I just want to prove it somehow."

Me "don't worry about it."

Then I stood up and walked past her and she grabbed my leg and said.

Hinata "no Naruto I am going to worry about it! I don't want to lose you."

Me "you have kiba."

Hinata "Naruto please don't say that."

I looked at her and she was now crying. Then I sat down beside her and asked.

Me "you really don't want to lose me do you?"

Hinata "no I don't baby please don't leave me."

I looked at her and was meet with a kiss on the lips and she fell on top of me.

Then I stood up and said "ok hinata I won't leave but you are going to have to tell your dad about us."

Hinata smiled and said "I already have and he said as long as I am happy then he is happy."

I smiled and then said "would you mind coming over for dinner tonight?"

Hinata smiled and giggles as she said "that sound fun baby."

**Chapter 2**

We were at my house and eating some home cooked ramen that I made. She smiled as she looked at me slowly eating my dinner and then she said.

Hinata "you know you are come over to my house tonight and meet my dad."

I looked at the ground and said "what if he doesn't like me?"

Hinata smiled and crawled over to my side "well don't worry because no matter what happened I will be by your side."

I smiled at her and she reached over the table and grabbed her bowl of ramen and slurped it down as she normal did. Then she looked at me with noodles hanging from her mouth and said as she sucked the noodles in her mouth.

Hinata "sorry. And thank you for the ramen."

Then she looked at her watch and said in a frantic voice.

Hinata "o crap I need to go. If you still want to meet my dad we have to leave like now."

Me "o-ok."

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled my body close behind her as she ran through the village and to her house. She then open the door and said.

Hinata "hey I am home and I brought someone over to meet you guys."A man came out of a room and followed by a little girl then a young boy came out of the room to the left of the other room.

Hinata "Naruto this is my dad Hiashi hyuuga. And that is my sister hanabel and the guy over there is my cousin neji."

I was hiding behind hinata when I poked my head out and seen her family. They looked at me and hinata explained that I was extremely shy.

Hinata "sorry but he is really shy so please don't crowd him."

Then they back up and I slowly leaned around Hinata and said.

Me "h-h-hello."

Hiashi "hello Naruto."

Neji "greetings."

Hiashi "well Naruto do you wish to stay for dinner?"

Me "umm…well I uhh."

Hinata "we ate dinner at his house."

Hiashi "well was his parents there to watch you two?"

I then looked down as I responded before hinata could say anything. "my parents are dead, so no there was not anyone there watching us."

Then Hiashi and neji and hinata sister hanabi looked at me in shock and Hiashi said.

Hiashi "I am sorry Naruto."

Me "it is ok. But I think it is best if I leave now, thank you for your hospitality."

Then I bowed and walked out the door and heard something that made me truly feel as if I lost all hope.

Hiashi "I don't want you to be around that boy."

Hinata "that is not fair."

Hiashi "well he was not raised right if he didn't have any parents. Just look at how he clung to you as if I was going to hurt him."

Hinata "father he may not have had parents but he deserve a chance at finding someone to care for him."

Hiashi "I agree it just will not be you."

Hinata "Father listen to me now i am going to date Naruto. He needs me like you needed mom! I don't care what you say I am going to be with him!"

Hiashi "unless Naruto can beat neji in a sparring match you cannot date him."

I was already at my house sitting on the floor in front of my door with my back on the front door. I had started to look down at my arm when a tear fell from my right eye. Then with no time to spare I pulled up my sleeve and then bite my forearm. After a few seconds I let go and blood started to pore out of the bite mark. Then I slowly slipped into darkness and fell asleep. I was suddenly woke up by hinata shacking me and saying as she was cry.

Hinata "Naruto please wake up. Naruto please wake up!"

Me "h-hinata what are you doing here?"

Hinata "Naruto let go inside and please let me help you with your wound."

I tried to stand up but fell as I tried to get up. Then hinata helped me up then helped me inside. She doctored my arm and then as she was finishing she said.

Hinata "Naruto if you can beat my cousin then my dad will allow us to be together."

I smiled and then I kissed her on the cheek and turn blood red as I realized I kissed her without ask or think if she wanted me to. She smiled back at me but then I faded in to darkness. I woke up an hour later with my head in hinata's lap. She smiled at me and then said.

Hinata "you're up baby."

Me "how long was I out?"

Hinata "only an hour but I was worry until I seen that you were smiling in your sleep."

Me "wait where are we?"

Hinata "your house."

Me "where is karma?"

Hinata looked away as she said "she is in the other room. You just lost a lot of blood so you passed out."

Me "umm hinata have I been in your lap the whole time?"

She turned red and said "well umm yea I just didn't want you to feel all alone when you woke up. I sorry I shouldn't have done this."

Me "no it is ok I just um well it was nice and I never got this close to a woman except my mother and well it just I don't know what to do?"

She seen that I was red and fidgeting with my fingers and she smiled at the sight and said.

Hinata "well you start by doing this more often."

She then lean down to me and pressed her soft lips against mine. Her eyes were closed so I did the same. And she then slowly move back and then said.

Hinata "But we need to talk about the sparring match." I then sat up and looked down at the ground as she said.

Hinata "don't worry I think you can do it we just need to train and practice. Also are you any good at fighting?"

Me "well I don't fight. Normal I rather just let them hit me and take out there anger."

Hinata "well we need to fight back so that why my father will have no choice but to let me date you." as she said that she had a warm smile that made me feel a little better. Then I seen karma as she walked in to the living room and seen us.

Karma "so Naruto I found a nice place outside of the village that is really cheap and it has a few rooms. It needs some work done on it though.

Me "well I could sell this place plus the money that I get for the insurance would be more than enough to pay."

Hinata "well Naruto when you fight neji and beat him then maybe we can hang out more. But Naruto we have school tomorrow plus it is late. And Naruto if it is ok with you may I stay the night?"

I turned red and said "well um sure I guess it would be ok."

Then karma said "well if you're staying then you two can have then bed."

She smiled as we turned red and then she teased us about being red for about 10 minutes. Then she yawned and said in a playful yet somehow scary voice.

Karma "well now I am tired so get out of the living room so I may sleep."

We left as soon as she said that and then I fell on the ground when entering the room. Hinata tripped over me and then landed on the bed. Her butt in the air and her face on a pillow she then sat up and said in a voice that made me turn even redder.

Hinata "man that hurt. Hey were you looking at me butt?"

Me "no… I wouldn't do that."

Hinata then said in a voice that almost sounded like a whine "why not?"

I turned red and then just keep saying "well...I…ahhhh…"

She then reached down and grabbed me hand and pulled me up on the bed. Then she smiled at the sight of me turning redder with every passing second. She then said in an innocent voice.

Hinata "are you going to just lay there or are you going to kiss me?"

I then slowly lean forward and place my lips on her soft lips gently. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds and she smiled when we finally broke apart. She then smiled and said.

Hinata "well it is late so we need to get some sleep school is early in the morning. If you want you can put your arm around me for when he sleep."

I turned red and then I slowly put my arm around her and she smiled. She then whispered.

Hinata "Naruto you make happier than anyone ever could."

I smiled and said "you make me happy as well."

Then we both drifted off to sleep. I awoke to find hinata and karma in the kitchen making breakfast. I got up and sat up as I did so hinata walked in the door.

Hinata "o your up already that is good I don't have to try and wake you up. Kiba always fight with me as I tried to wake him up he always fell back asleep."

She said that with a giggle. And I got up as she left the room then grabbed my boxers and head to the bathroom. I was in the middle of the shower and the hot water was running over me.

Me 'so she has stayed at Kiba's house. Well I figured that but wish she had not told me that.'

I let the hot water now run over my body as if it could wash away my thoughts. Then I got out of the shower and threw some boxers on and dried my hair with the towel as I walked into my room and seen karma standing there. She turned red and I just simply walked over to the dresser where I had left my clothes by mistake. Then got dressed as she said.

Karma "hey Naruto hinata sent me in here to tell you that she had some stuff to do and had to stop at some guys house befor she would meet you at the school."

I just looked at her and looked down as I nodded in agreement to her statement. Then I walked in to the kitchen that had been cleaned and ready for us to eat. We then sat down and ate in peace and quiet. She then said in a playful tone.

Karma "so Naruto nice boxers."

I turned red and then tried to hid my face. Then I heard something that took me off guard and made me turn even redder.

Karma "so Naruto hinata talked to me and I think it is a good idea but we want to know your option on the matter."

Me "w-what is it?"

Karma "well Naruto I was think that you, hinata and I could all pitch in to buy that house on the outside of the village."

Me "well umm… sure that would be nice."

Then we sat down and ate breakfast. Then after ten minutes we both washed our plates then headed out to school. But on our way to the school I seen hinata at Kiba's house and then walked over to her and kiba who were talking.

Me "hinata?"

Hinata then stood up "Naruto hey."

Kiba smiled as he then stood up and put his arm around hinata and said "hey buddy."

Karma then looked at my face and knew I was growing tired of kiba always touching hinata and said.

Karma "kiba why do you have your arm around hinata's neck?"

Hinata "well I explained to him that we were going to move in to this house and he said that he would help if he could move in."

I just looked at her and then turned away and walked down the street. They went to school that day as I on the other hand walked through the village and to the lake near the training ground. And then I seen a boy at the lakes edge. He looked familiar to me but when I walked over to him I realized who he was. It was sasuka and he just looked at me for a second and then said something that surprised me.

Sasuka "do you want to sit down?"

Me "sure." I then sat next to him.

Sasuka "so you decided to skip school to?"

Me "well yea but it was probably a different reason then you."

Sasuka "o well I am doing it because I wished to be alone. What about you? Why did you do it?"

Me "well this might seem stupid but because of a girl."

Sasuka "well what happened?"

Me "why do you care?"

Sasuka then looked at me and I then seen something that I had not seen in any one eyes but mine before. It was a pain of being all alone and not feel like there is nothing in this world for you.

Sasuka "well I mean I don't know I kinda thought we could be friends."

Me "why would you want to be friend with the outcast?"

Sasuka "Naruto you're not an outcast. I know that you have had a hard time and even know everyone knows they still act like assholes to you… for that Naruto I am sorry. And besides when I look in your eyes I see the same as mine."

Me 'not only do I see the same pain but he sees it in me as well.'

Me "well I always thought you hated me."

Sasuka then smiled and said "no I don't hate you it just sad to see you not stand up for yourself."

Me "it is easier to just let them hit me then to have to fight back."

Sasuka "it might be easier but that doesn't mean it is right."

Me "well I don't need to fight people and make them hate me even more than they do now."

Sasuka "well Naruto you want to come over to my house and chill there?"

Me "umm…"

Sasuka "don't worry about my parents getting mad they were killed by my brother. And he was executed for murder so we will have the house to ourselves."

Me "I am sorry."

Sasuka "it alright so are you going to come over?"

Me "umm… yea but I need to talk to hinata and karma after school."

Sasuka "ok well let's get going."  
We then walked to his estate and I looked at the Uchiha mansion in awe and amazement. We then walked inside and to a room that had a bunch of snacks and cakes.

Sasuka "help yourself."

I then grabbed a small vanilla cake and said "thank you.

As I ate we were sitting in a large room. Then I finished and he said.

Sasuka "was it good?"

Me "yea and thank you again."

Sasuka "you don't have to thank me. so which girl is the reason you didn't want to go to school?"

Me "it was hinata."

Sasuka "well what happened."

I then explained the long story of everything the fight with kiba and the fight I have to have with neji if I want to date hinata.

Sasuka "so you are karma and hinata are all going to move in together?"

Me "well that was the plan but now kiba wants to move in as well."

Sasuka "o I see and you don't want him to move in because they have dated and he still has feelings for her."

Me "yes thank you."

Then I looked at my watch and seen that school was about to end.

Me "he I have to go to talked to hinata you want to walk with me?"

Sasuka "yea sound like fun and hey you don't mind if I talk to karma do you?"

I said as we race off to the school.

Me "no it is ok with me I think it would be cool if you and her were friend."

We then were at the school when I seen a worried karma race over to me.

Karma "Naruto you have to hurry hinata is hurt."

I then race to hinata in the infirmary and looked at her where she laying down on a bed.

Me "how did this happen to her?"

Karma "kiba was talking about you and she tried to tell him to stop but he just kissed her instead and she smacked him. Then he hit her and left her in the middle of the ally by the school and some traveler came through and seen that she was laying there eat so they touched all over her. She said they didn't put their manhood inside her but they did touch her and that is what the doctor says as well."

I just turned to and walked outside to see kiba and his friend all sitting at the normal spot in the park across the school yard. I walked up to kiba who was now saying.

Kiba "well look at the outcast the decide to drop b…"

He was cut off by my fist when it hit him. I turned to his friends and began to hit each one of them as they ran towards me. The after they were either on the ground or running away I turned to kiba and said.

Me "kiba it is your fault!"

Kiba then said as he was crawling on his back away from me.

Kiba "well she should not have smacked me."

I then hit him in the face and got on top of him and with every few words I said I hit him in the face.

Me "kiba because you beat her she was not able to fend off some traveler that touched her."

Seeing that kiba only had a black eye I then got up and said.

Me "kiba I am going to kill you if you ever even look at hinata wrong."

Then he got up and tried to say sorry but was stopped by the cold look in my eyes.

With that I just walked away and waited by hinata for 7 hours she was unconscious. Her family had stopped by and seen me. I then looked at Hiashi and said.

Me "I will fight neji now in the street."

We met outside and he came at me I quickly hit him in the face repeatedly till he fell to his ground then got on top of him and said.

Me "this is for make me fight just to date hinata."

And with that last punch neji was notched out. Then I got up and as I walked back in I said to Hiashi.

Me "I may not have had a family but that is no reason for you to say I can't date your daughter and like I just proved even someone like me should not be judged from someone who doesn't even know what pain is."

Hiashi then put his hand on my shoulder and I grabbed and twisted his arm and as he said.

Hiashi "I know pain boy."

Me "no you think because you lost your wife that you know pain well think again. I have been beat sence I lost my parents and because I lost them I was ridiculed for it and then when I do finally open up to someone to hear her dad say that she can't date me because I was not raised right. Well let me tell you this I may not have been raised like you and your family but I will never lose a fight unlike your family."

Then as I let go of him he just stood up and said.

Hiashi "you're right I don't think you were raised right and you may not lose a fight but you are likely hurt my daughter and I won't have that."

Me "really well the reason she is hear is because her ex-boyfriend kiba hit here in the face and left her in an ally to be found by anyone but your right I am the one to hurt her!"

He stood there for a second as he took that in and then I walked back to hinata bed side and waited for her to wake up I then waited for the rest of the time. I was sitting there with her hand in my and tears were now falling for my face hitting her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

Hinata "Naruto don't cry."

I snapped my head up at break neck speed and wrapped my arms around her as I said.

Me "I so sorry baby."

Hinata "it is ok I am fine…oww"

I then jumped back as she said that. And frowned at the sight of her in pain.

Hinata "hey baby don't stop just be careful I am really sore as well as bruised."

Me "ok baby."

Then sasuka walked in and said.

Sasuka "hey Naruto karma has agreed to stay with me until hinata is feeling better you and her can stay with me as well."

I looked at hinata and she smiled and said.

Hinata "it doesn't matter where I am as long as I am with Naruto."

Me "well sasuka I don't know what to say."

Sasuka "ok well that settles it you are coming over to stay for a few day or longer if you want. I mean god knows I need some company." He said that with a laugh.

I smiled and hinata giggle as at me. Then a nurse came in and said.

Nurse "you are free to go here is your medicine."

We walked out of the hospital and then into the street where kiba and a few friends were waiting. I looked at sasuka and then looked at hinata who was now hiding behind me a little in fear.

Me "sasuka we will stay at your house for a few day but first we need to go to my house and get some stuff."

Sasuka "ok but what are we going to do about these guys?"

Me "end it fast."

With that kiba said "I am not here to fight we are here to say sorry I brought them in case thing got out of hand. Hinata I sorry I should have never hit you."

Hinata looked at him and then said "it is ok but I don't think we can be friends for a while."

Kiba "I understand and now we will leave."

They left and then we walk down to my house. I walked hinata in to the house and pack a small bag of clothes and then we walked outside and see that karma and sasuka are talking and laughing. Then sasuka said.

Sasuka "is that all you are pack? Well you are going to stay for more than 4 day so go get more clothes."

We smiled and then and got more clothes from inside. Then we all walked to his mansion and started to look around at it when we arrived there.

Me "well man this is cool."

Sasuka "yea it is nice but it is really boring when you are here all the time alone."

We all walked in and karma and sasuka said that they would make dinner tonight so that me and hinata could talk. So sasuka showed us to one of his many empty rooms.

Me "thanks man we can get it from here."

Sasuka "ok dinner will be ready in about a hour."

Hinata "thank you and we will be ready."

Sasuka then walked out and shut the door.

I walked over to hinata and slowly put my arms around her waist. She flinched with pain and I jumped back in fear of hurting her even more.

Hinata "Naruto please come here."

I walked over to her but keep at my side and she frowned at me then.

Hinata "are you mad at me?"

Me "no why?"

Hinata "because you jumped away from me."

Me "well I just don't want to hurt you and I seen that it had hurt you."

She then looked down and walked over to my. She wrapped her arms around my neck and lock her lips with mine and forced herself to the maintain the kiss through the pain.


End file.
